


Abroad

by TattoedCastielWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, French, Implied Smut, Livestream wedding, NYU Paris, Pregnancy, Swearing, Wedding, bar tending, open mic night, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: After getting the chance to study in the city of love, Crys takes a chance with a local who happens to be her adviser. With her best friend, Rae, the two navigate their life in Paris, together





	Abroad

 

Studying a semester in France seemed like a good opportunity when presented. Unfortunately, I didn't speak the language. I was an American, stuck in France without a translator. I left the studio given to me and walked into town to get some groceries. I knew the I had the proper currency, but still had a communication barrier with the cashier.

 

That is until a man stood beside me claiming I was his little sister. “Pardonnez ma petite soeur, elle était dans les États visitant notre tante.” I blinked making out part of what this man said as we walked out together. “How did you know I don't speak french?” I asked and shook my head. “You can't understand me, can you?” “But of course I understand you, sweetie.” The blonde man before me smiled. “Name's Sebastian, you must be the college girl that moved into the studio down the road.” I nodded. “I'm Crys.” I smiled at Sebastian, it was comforting to have someone to talk to. “How long are you here for?” He asked as we started to walk back to the studio. “A semester, I wish I paid attention in French class my senior year.” I sighed and looked over at him.

“I could teach you.” Sebastian offered as we stood in the entryway of my place. “It would be great to learn from a local.” I admitted. _God could you be anymore lame_. I thought as Sebastian grinned. “How about my place this weekend.” Sebastian winked and grabbed his a pen from his pocket writing his number onto my free arm. “Call me and I'll see you around. Au revoir, Crys.” “Au revoir, Sebastian.” I watched him walk down the road and smiled as I unlocked the door.

 

“Tobi, you awake?” I called and a little corgi pup ran out of my bedroom. “I bought food for both of us.” I leaned down to pet the pup, stood and walked into the kitchen. I set the bags down, dug around for Tobi's food and placed in a bowl for him.

 

The next morning, I awoke to a terrible anxiety headache. I searched my darkened room for my bottle of aspirin and groaned knocking my phone to the floor. I sighed, grabbed my phone and used the light from it to guide me to the bathroom. I took the two aspirin and leaned against the vanity. Checking my phone I sighed as I texted Sebastian. ' _I know it's like 4 in the morning, but I need to talk to someone. Sorry if I woke you.'_

 

I sat on the couch in the living room dozing as a rap could be heard on the front door startling me. I unfolded myself from the couch and opened the door. I looked up at the beauty before and cracked a smile. “You got my message.” I managed to say as I stepped aside to let Sebastian in.

     “Let me make you some tea and you can explain in a few. Let _me_ take care of you.” His voice was laced with sleep and worry. “Gosh, you must think I'm insane. I meet you at a grocery store and now you're responding to a 911 from me.” “Actually it's 112 here.” Sebastian corrected, I chuckled, sat on the couch and grabbed my warm blanket off the floor. “I'm American, so I'll always remember 911, darling.” Sebastian made tea and brought me a cup. “Can I join you?” I nodded and pulled the blanket back as Sebastian sat beside me. “What happened, if I can ask?” I hesitated and stared into the mug of tea. “Anxiety, it's from being here alone.” I admitted and downed the last bit of tea. “Would you like me to stay with you?” I blinked and looked up at Sebastian. “You met me today, you came over for an emergency text and _now_ you want to stay to comfort me?” I shook a bit. “You don't know me, Sebastian and you're acting like I'm your best friend.” I explained keeping my glance on the empty mug in my hands. “Maybe it's because I know you need someone. A friend.” I scoffed. “I left my best friend back in the states.” Sebastian raised a brow. “Her name's Paige. She has this chestnut colored hair with honey highlights and eyes that shine like whiskey in the sun. She also was my roommate.” I went on. Sebastian chuckled. “Sounds like more than that.” I shook my head. “Only in our dreams, She's engaged to Tahmoh.” I sighed. “And I may not make it home for her wedding.” Seb squeezed my hand. “We'll find a way, even if I have to get you back home myself.” I nodded and started falling asleep.

 

I woke in the morning to the smell of coffee and chocolate. “Mmm.” I hummed, stood up and shook my head trying to tame the wildfire hair. I yawned, approached the kitchen and reached for the pot having a hand grab mine. “Matin, mon amour. Cafe noir, non?” I blinked. “Fuck.” I whispered and my gaze fixed on Sebastian. “It's too soon for that.” Sebastian joked as he slid me a cup of coffee. “Merci, Sebastian.” I sighed taking a sip of the coffee. “Vous êtes bienvenue, belle.” “Uh? All I got from that was 'welcome and woman.'” “You're welcome, beautiful.” Sebastian smirked drinking his coffee. “I, uh, need to shower. I have class soon.” I stuttered backing toward my room and clutching the mug. “Let me join you, mon cher.” Sebastian flirted, his eyes glancing up from the cup to my own. “I'm good.” I managed to say as I downed the coffee, bumped into the table and walked to my room. Once in my room, I sighed and padded into the bathroom; I opted to keep the light off. I fiddled with the temperature of the water and hopped in.

 

I got out and heard humming, I smiled to myself as I walked into my room. I kept the towel around me as I chose something to wear for school and sighed. I chose a simple black shirt with blue jeans. I looked up at the box that contained my scarves, but grabbed my leather jacket that sat beside the box. “I have to meet with my adviser at school.” I said as I changed into the clothing.“I'll walk you to class, I've got to run an errand on the campus any way.” Sebastian replied never taking his eyes of where I stood. I stepped out of the closet and he smiled. “Mind if I swing by my place and get cleaned up?” He asked. “Fine with me.” I slipped on my shoes and followed Sebastian down the road to his place.

 

“After you.” Sebastian opened the door and I stepped inside the house. I felt the warmth and the smell of the cinnamon in the air. “Does it always smell like this in here?” I asked as Sebastian walked by me. “What smell?” Sebastian asked with a smirk. “The cinnamon.” “I don't smell a thing, chéri” Sebastian called as the shower came on with a squeak. I wandered around in the kitchen and spotted a bottle of wine in the corner. I looked at the tag that hung from the bottle and translated it. “This one's on me, Sebastian. Enjoy.” I checked around for a corkscrew and the bottle disappeared from my hand. “You shouldn't drink before school.” Sebastian drawled setting the wine bottle on the top shelf. I groaned. “I'm not going to be able to handle all the French.” I grumbled turning around. Sebastian was wearing a fitted white dress shirt, tucked into pressed black jeans. “Let me walk you to class.”

  


Within fifteen minutes, Sebastian and I stepped on campus, I turned to face his smiling face. “I've gotta head to class then meet up with my adviser, Mr. Roche.” Sebastian laughed and departed without another word. I walked into the classroom and sat beside one of my friends from the college. “Crys, you survived!”I laughed at the redhead and sat beside her. “Yes, I survived. My neighbor saved me at the store. My French sucks and he's teaching me the language.” “Have you met with your adviser, yet?” Rae asked as our professor walked. “Bonjour, class!” My eyes snapped to the front. “Oh fuck me.” I muttered and saw the wicked grin of the man before us. “Oh, I will so sleep with him by the time we leave.” Rae whispered. “My name is Professor Pellegrino, and welcome to French Literature.”

 

Class ended an hour and a half later and I walked with Rae to her next class. “So, our professor..” Rae implied. “Uh, no. If there's anyone I'd sleep with it would be my neighbor Sebastian. His damn accent.” I joked. “Well, I've gotta meet Mr. Roche then, start on that Literature homework Mr. P assigned us. Seb's gonna have to help me translate this idiotic language.” Rae tied up her hair and smiled. “Good luck, you'll end up eye-fucking him the entire time he speaks, Crys.” I shot her a look and we both laughed. “See ya at my place after your class, Rae?” I asked. “Of course, is the spare under the mat or something else?” “It's underneath the stone shaped like a star.” I told her.

 

Rae and I went our separate ways as I approached Mr. Roche's office. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a quick, “Come in.”

      I pushed open the door and rummaged in my bag. I looked up. “Oh, god, fuck me.” I muttered, my eyes locked with Sebastian's across the large desk. “Is _this_ why you started laughing before I went to class?” Sebastian rounded the desk and leaned against it, his palms flat against the mahogany. “Oui. I didn't want to tell you that I was your adviser because,” Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip and I set my bag down on the floor. “So, my own adviser is the one who came to my aide twice and wants to teach me the language.” I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed the blond man in front of me. “I know this is cheesy, but I--” “I swear if you're gonna say something about falling for me, I'll walk out.” I threatened. “I didn't tell you because I thought I could get to know you outside of you being my pupil.” Sebastian finished locking his gaze with mine. “Did you know I'd be moving into the neighborhood?”I asked and Sebastian shook his head. “We're not told anything about our pupil except their name.” Sebastian loosened the tie around his neck with a sigh. “Shall we begin?” Sebastian ushered to the chairs behind me and rounded his desk once more. He relaxed as he sat back in the leather chair. “Since this suppose to be our first meeting we'll go through the formalities. Then we can head out for coffee or something.” “Is that a _date_ , Sebastian?” I asked sitting in the chair behind me. Sebastian went to say something and shook his head. “If you're gonna turn this meeting into 'I can't date my pupils' thing then I'm headed home.” I grabbed my bag off the floor and heard Sebastian sigh. “It's against university policy, but we can keep that quiet. Like your friend Rae and Mark.” I blinked thinking back to class when Rae spent some time after class. She was shamelessly flirting with our French Lit professor. “I do not need to recall that train wreck.” I muttered as Sebastian chuckled. “He got her number.” Sebastian smirked. “You have mine, _sir._ ” I returned his smirk and eyed him watching the glint in his eyes. “This could go so many ways, mademoiselle.” Sebastian pushed  rolling the sleeves of his shirt above his elbows. “We finishing this meeting and getting coffee, or should I go start on my French Lit homework?” I asked digging around in my bag for the notebook unaware of the way my blouse was situated. “Meet me here tomorrow after class with Mr. Pellegrino. We'll discuss your classes here, then you and I can start your French lesson.” Sebastian rose from his desk and opened his office door. “Until tomorrow, Cherie.” “Or my place for dinner?” I suggested. “Call me, Mr. Roche. I know French is my weakness.” I winked and walked out meeting up with Rae at my place.

 

I unlocked the front door and walked in noticing Rae on the couch. Her hair was a little tousled, and she tried to keep me from noticing, but I started piecing two and two together. “You fucked our prof didn't you, Rae?” I spoke busying myself with a cup of tea. “How?” “Your hair’s a mess, your missed a button on your blouse and you smell like him. Plus the hickey on your neck.” I turned holding the mug of tea in my hands and eyed Rae for a moment. “You gonna tell me the story or do I have to drag it out of you, Rae?” I asked walking into my living room and I sat on the coffee table waiting for an answer. “Well, it was after class,” “No wonder you were late for our meeting.” I muttered and set my mug down. “Anyway,” Rae began and I got comfortable. “It was after everyone left I stuck around to flirt with Mark. I leaned across his desk and told him I wanted to love him. I also knocked his coffee off the desk.” I laughed. “And you two had sex in the classroom?” It was Rae's turn to laugh. “Nah, messed my hair up on purpose to freak you out. He did leave the hickey as a parting gift.” I sighed and shook my head as the doorbell rang. “That's Sebastian.” “Ooh, the neighbor turned adviser that you're sleeping with.” I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Sebastian grinning. “You heard Rae, didn't you.” Sebastian nodded and hummed placing a hand on my waist. “May I come in, Cherie?” Sebastian smiled and let his hand slip.

I stepped aside and Rae grinned. “I didn't know you had someone coming, Crys.” Rae commented as she stood up to leave. “Sit.” I barked and went into the kitchen, Sebastian blankly staring. “Pardon my manners, Sebastian.” “A dom, love it.” I flushed ignoring the comment. “Something she picked up back in the states.” “RAE! Silence, Sebastian doesn't need to know my sexual history nor promiscuity.” I muttered. “Tea, Sebastian?” I asked switching the conversation. “Yes, let me help you.” Sebastian walked in and leaned over my shoulder pressing up against me. “Damn it, Sebastian.” I cursed glaring over my shoulder. “Come now, we can bring this to your room.” Sebastian toyed as he placed his hands over mine. “I have company.” I hissed and turned to face him. “Later.” I added, then we walked into the living room and I sat on the couch. “What's later, Crys?” Rae asked and I shot her a look. “Actually,” Rae checked her phone. “I promised to buy our prof a new cup of coffee.” Rae taunted and stood. “See ya in class, Crys.” I sighed and Sebastian smirked. “Pleasure to meet you, Rae.” Sebastian spoke. Once Rae left I feigned a yawn. “I gotta turn in, Bassy. I have to get up early or some stupid shit.” I lied,stood up and walked toward my room as Sebastian grabbed my waist. “Mon Cher,” Sebastian breathed against my neck. “Fine, fine.”

      I pulled Sebastian into my room only to have my face pressed against the wall. “Shouldn't I have a safe word if you're going to be this dominating, _sir_?” I could feel Sebastian's smirk against my skin as he slid a finger up and over my lips. “You're right, Belle.” I ground back against Sebastian biting back a moan of my own. “Poughkeepsie.” I breathed as Sebastian dug his fingers into my hips. “Good girl, now scarves?” Sebastian asked. “Top shelf in my closet, sir.” “Ah, the ones you mulled over before you grabbed that jacket.” Sebastian picked me up and laid me on my bed. I sat up a bit to watch as Sebastian walked to the closet gracefully.

I could see the muscles move underneath his shirt as he stretched to the grab the box on the shelf. Sebastian opened it with a smirk. “Silk, perfect.” I watched Sebastian as he sat on the bed. In one swift movement I sat on top of Sebastian's waist. “Get to the point, sir.” Sebastian flipped me back and I heard him dig through his pocket. I heard something click and my breath hitched. “So you _do_ have a knife kink.” Sebastian muttered dragging the knife down the front of my shirt revealing a nude and black bra. “You rip this bra and you owe me $96, Sebastian.” I growled rolling my hips up trying to get some friction.

Sebastian _tsk_ ed as he tied my hands to the headboard. I groaned and pulled hard on the restraints. “Such a beautiful package.” Sebastian spoke as he ran the knife up and over my stomach leaving strips of blood in the knife's wake. I shivered feeling the slight sting of the blood hitting the air. “Oh, Cherie, if only you could see how you look.” Sebastian licked a trail of blood off my stomach, it sent shocks up my spine. “Sebastian!” I managed to say as he licked another spot. “Fuck.” I breathed as Sebastian pulled off my jeans and tossed them to the floor. “They match.” He smirked and I pulled on the headboard once more. “Impatient little sub.” Sebastian spoke and pulled off the panties and bra so he could revel in the moment. “How can something so delicate be so perfect?” He grasped my hips tight. “No, please, don't stop!” I begged . I pulled harder on the scarves hearing the creak of the headboard once more. “I swear this thing is going to break.” I muttered as I felt a sharp bite on my hip, yowling as my eyes snapped down to the mischievous blond. “Are you calling out already, Belle?” Sebastian smirked slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Never.” I whispered watching his hands slowly unbutton the buttons of the dress shirt. Sebastian discarded his shirt and I sat up as much as I could to let my eyes linger over his form. “See something you like?” “You have a dancer's body.” I mentioned noticing simple curves and strong muscles. Sebastian raised a brow and chuckled. “Yes, I'm classically trained. Still dance when I don't work at the college. So summer.” Sebastian crawled on top of me and trailed feather-like kisses down my chest, he paused momentarily to unsnap the hooks of the bra. “I promise to take care of you like you have always dreamed of.” Sebastian whispered nipping gently on my neck. “I'll show you back at my place when this is over.” Another nip at my throat and a moan followed. “Please, Sebastian.” I rolled my hips up and bit my lip. “Can't wait anymore.” I urged tugging until I felt the headboard give way. “Oh, shit, you're strong!” Seb noted as I pulled my wrists in front of me. “Don't know my own strength when I need you.” I smirked. Sebastian quickly untied my hands and I undid the dress slacks with a flick of wrist. I bit my lip and Sebastian's eyes grew with lust. “Oh, Princess.” Sebastian kicked his slacks off and slid his boxers off. I pulled Sebastian on top of me, wrapped my arms around his neck.  I could feel the warmth building in the pit of stomach as Sebastian gripped my hips, bruising them as he came undone and I followed soon after. “Damn, Sebastian.” I breathed, trying to catch my breath. “Now we can relax a bit, head to my place and I'll show you the small studio.” Sebastian drawled as I yawned and wrapped an arm around his waist to fall asleep.

 

An hour later I felt a shift in the bed and I muttered out. “'Bastian, bed's cold.” I sat up pulling the sheet with me and watching Sebastian by the window. “Hm, oh. Hello Chéri.” Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled. “Come join me.” He spoke as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

 

“This is a beautiful studio the university gave you.” “You're just happy because you know the neighborhood.” I added standing beside him trying to see what he was mulling over. “We can see your place from here.” I mentioned as Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. “Nice shirt, looks better on you.” He joked messing with the buttons and slid his hand down my back. “Round two is tonight, Bassy.” I smirked and looked up at him. “I still need to finish my Lit homework and _you_ promised to show me the studio.” Sebastian chuckled. “You just want to see me in tights.” Sebastian joked. “I wanna see you dance, those leg muscles are more than show.” I added recalling my time as a ballerina. “You dance?” Sebastian asked pulling me out of my thoughts. “At one point. I was a kid.” I admitted as Sebastian looked down at me with a smile. “So, I could jog your memory. Go over the small details.” Sebastian laughed and pulled me into a tight embrace. “Let's shower and head out to my place.”

 

He smirked, led the way to my bathroom, unbuttoned the shirt and lifted me onto the vanity leaving a trail of kisses down my chest. He pulled the collar aside and revealed at the hickies forming. “I love leaving my mark.” Seb spoke moving to turn the shower on. “More touchy touchy, less worrying about cleaning.” I muttered attaching myself to Sebastian. “After, my love. We reek of sex and I know you'll love a nice scalp massage.” Sebastian purred as he pulled his shirt from my shoulders. We stood face to face in the shower, the water running down my back and I shivered pressing myself up against him. “Now, now pet.” Sebastian teased caressing the small of my back. “We have a lot we need to do, so now shower sex.” I pouted and Sebastian shook his head. “Oh, don't give me that look, lil moose.” He grinned and grabbed my shampoo off the shelf and he stepped into the water. He lathered the shampoo in his hands and ran them gently through my hair. He was humming a familiar tune as he carefully scratched my head. “The song you're humming.” “Wagon Wheel.” I nodded and leaned against him listening and enjoying every moment in the shower. Sebastian was gently shaking my shoulders. “You fell asleep, lil one.” I yawned and wrapped my arms around him to stay warm. “Let me get us some towels, then we'll go to my place.” “Naked?” I replied and Sebastian laughed. “Though I would love to keep seeing you naked, it can wait until we go back to my place.” Sebastian turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me before he wrapped one around his waist. “Carry me?” I pouted as Sebastian obliged and lifted me into his arms; cradling me against him. “Should I dress you,too?” Seb teased tossing me on my bed. I shot him a look and got up, tossing my towel at him. “Hm, maybe black jeans, white form fitting shirt and heels should do it.” I grinned wickedly hearing Sebastian groan. “You're going to kill me, baby girl.” Sebastian hummed holding onto my waist. “Need to get dressed love. Go find your clothes, Bassy.” I pulled on a crimson matching set and I tugged my jeans on. “Bassy?” I popped my head out of the closet holding my shirt in one hand and a jacket in the other. “Oh, mon cher.” Sebastian gasped walking over to me. “That bra is so scandalous.” I bit my lip, put on my denim shirt and went back to my shoe rack to look through the shoes I brought. “Now bend over.” Sebastian smirked as I crouched down to pull out simple black heels. We walked out of my house and followed the road to Sebastian's.

  


He unlocked the door, pushed it open and I followed him back to room. “I never noticed how spacious this place is.” I spoke to no one in particular. “3650 square feet, marble flooring, sixteen foot ceilings, king sized bed with a duvet.” Sebastian drawled walking into his room and tossing his shirt on the bed. “Coming, Chéri?” Sebastian asked looking for me. I walked in from the living room carrying a bra. “This yours?” I asked tossing it angrily at him. “I have no-” “Save it. Which notch am I, Sebastian?” I spat and followed the tile to a room with wooden floors.

 

I sighed looking in the mirror, my eyes flickering from the natural blue to the dark gray. I leaned against the beam before me and sighed. I spun from the bar going through the simple ballet steps I could recall. I didn't notice Sebastian watching me as I finished into an arabesque. “Your leg could be a little higher and straighter.” Sebastian commented as I brought my leg down, I spun to face him with a glare. “It's been over 9 years, Bassy.” I crossed my arms and he walked in. “Let me help you. Back into the arabesque.” I sighed and went back into position, keeping my breathing normal. I felt Sebastian raise my leg and I swayed a bit. “You need to stay centered, Crys. Balance is key.” Sebastian held my leg as his hand went to my stomach. “Relax, I won't hurt you. I teach this, remember?” Sebastian spoke as I trusted him. His helped me stand back on solid ground and his hands lingered on my own. “Is this okay?” He asked and I pulled my hands away. “You never answered my question, Mr. Roche.” “In all seriousness, Crys, you're the first _student_ I've been with in almost ten years.” I raised a brow in suspicion as Sebastian backtracked. “It was longer than that I think.” He paused and waited for a reaction. “You _do_ know I'm only 23, right?” I offered thinking of how old Sebastian could be. “Ten years means nothing to me.” “A woman's age or the last time you had fucked a student?” I pushed feeling more cocky than confident. “Both, but I guess the age thing.” Seb spoke smirking. “So you're 33.” I inquired taking a step toward him. “Yes, but it's not like you have a-” “Daddy kink.” Seb nodded and turned a light shade of pink. “It's questionable, but doable.” I joked and stepped out of the ballet studio.

 

“Crys.” Sebastian stated simply. “That set you found was out of it's box.” He picked up the box with the words “Adore Me” written on them. “Didn't know you swung that way.” I deadpanned ignoring the pit in my stomach. “Actually, I got them today before you came to my office. Thought you'd like them.” Sebastian suggested as he dropped the box back where it was. “Not my style, think naughty princess.” I smirked and walked back to his room.

 

I sat on the bed waiting for Sebastian to follow. “It's a beautiful place.” I commented and let my eyes linger on Sebastian as he stood in the doorway. “See something?” “You. How did I forget you were shirtless?” I asked not peeling my eyes away. “You tend to forget when you're angry, mon cher.” Sebastian peeled himself from the door frame and made his way over to me. “The thoughts I have of you writhing under me.” Sebastian smirked as I ran my hands up and down his back. “Your back is pretty raw, Sebastian.” I commented tracing the scars that started to form. “Maybe I should take control for once.” I chuckled rolling my hips trying to provoke a moan from the man above me. “Not at the moment. I have to go to a meeting with Mark on campus.  I need you to help me with an outfit.” I laughed and rolled over to sit up. “Mmm waistcoat. Black button down with gray slacks and a suit jacket. It brings you together.” I chuckled and wandered over to the closet. “So many suits, it's like Barney Stinson.” I muttered taking down the aforementioned articles of clothing. “Here and don't shave, the scruff is a major turn on.” I smirked and handed the clothes to Sebastian. “Well, you gonna change?” I asked eyeing Sebastian hungrily. He slid his jeans off and strutted towards me keeping light on his feet. “Anything for you.” A gentle kiss placed on my cheek as Sebastian pulled back to put on his dress shirt, buttoning it slowly. “Mm, keep doing that and I promise I'll change into that lingerie you bought.” Sebastian smirked and pulled the waist coat on. “I'll bring the jacket with me. Make yourself at home, but no wine.” He warned pulling on the slacks, then his socks and shoes. “Au revoir, mademoiselle!” I laughed watching him leave. “Au revoir, _sir.”_ I heard his chuckle as he left.

“Hm, an unfamiliar place to call home.” I kicked off my heels and decided to explore the vast house. I walked toward the back of the house and ran my hand across the wall, feeling the rough texture and sighed. “I'd live here any day.” I spoke leaning against the wall I had just touched. “Course you would.” A voice came. “Alright, Rae, you didn't even know where Seb lived, so how did you find me?” I spun and came face to face with a man who looked very similar to Sebastian. “Didn't you just leave for the meeting with Mark?” I asked eyeing the man before me. “That would be my brother.” The man responded and I took a step back. “Bassy never mentioned a twin.” “Oh for the love of God, he's trying to steal my damn job, too?” The man bellowed putting his head in his hands.” “Wait.” I knelt beside the other Sebastian and spoke. “ _You're_ Sebastian Roche?” He nodded and looked up at me. “You must be Crys. I've been trying to get to the university, but it's hard when you have a twin.” “So he's..” “Justin. I've gotta change the locks.” “Oh god.” I groaned and sat beside Sebastian on the couch. “I need whiskey and something to clear my memory.” I muttered as Sebastian got up to pour us both a shot of whiskey.

 

“You slept with him?” He asked as I downed the shot letting the burn take it's effect. “I thought he was you. “Fucking asshole!” Sebastian groaned laying his head on my shoulder. “You're a lot more affectionate than him.” I added stroking his hair. “It's the main way we're different. I'm the affectionate and submissive one.” He blushed. “I never tell anyone that.” “Well you need to get back to the university, Mr. Roche. I'd rather talk to you over your brother.” I added kissing Sebastian's cheek. “I _was_ the one you talked to at the university. Just not the one you slept with, both metaphorically and physically.” I shuddered. “Don't remind me. I feel like I need to set myself on fire.” I changed my tone. “Have you slept with a student?” He shook his head. “Though, you may be my first.” He smirked and looked up at me. “More whiskey?” He asked getting up and taking the glass from my hands. I nodded and watched the difference in his walk. Still graceful, but lighter on his feet; not making a single sound as he walked. “Are you also a dancer?” “I'm the _only_ ballet dancer in the family. Justin can fake knowing everything, but he has no idea what he is saying. I heard you in the studio, but I was on the phone the university about Justin.” Sebastian added filling both our glasses. “Isn't it suppose to be just 2 fingers or a shot?” I asked. “You bartend?” Sebastian questioned. “I do back home. I own Balthazar's Grace. It's a bar in my hometown, you really should come with me when I return. Was it you at the store.” I remembered and he nodded. “That was me and to answer your next question yes I was the one who came to your house. Justin flew in yesterday.” He shook his head, walked back into the living room and sat beside me. “I can't _believe_ have to change the locks on my damn house.” Sebastian muttered sprawling across my lap. “God, you're needy!” I laughed running my fingers through his hair again. “Told you there was big difference with us.” Sebastian and I sat on the couch for what felt like hours until Justin came back. I hummed knocking back another shot of whiskey. “You can really hold your own.” Sebastian joked, now sitting up; his eyes glittering in the dim lighting. “You're drunk, I'm drunk,” I grinned. “Let's get married.” I joked in my state. “Sure, I can call Mark and he can officiate. Oooo and get Rae!” Sebastian laughed placing a kiss on my cheek and smiled. “And what of your brother?” “Yes, Sebastian, what of me?” I jumped hearing the second Roche. “Come off it, Justin. You've been trying to steal my life since we were kids. The one time, I'm happy with what I've got and you swoop in.” “She slept with _me_ first. “Because I _thought_ you were Sebastian.” I spat looking over my shoulder. Sebastian grabbed my wrist almost yanking me to my feet. “Let's head to bed, you'll end up punching him out, Sebastian.” I muttered and dragged him to the master bedroom.

 

“I'd like to see that.”Justin retorted stepping in our path. “I'll take a swing if you don't get out of our way, _Justin._ ” I gritted. Justin stayed, I pushed Sebastian out of way and punched Justin square in the jaw hearing something crack. I shook my hand out and walked to the bedroom, Sebastian right behind me. “Busted knuckles?” He asked. “Nope, your twin has a broken jaw.” I stripped out of my outfit and dug around in the dresser for one of Sebastian's shirts. I pulled it on and faced him with a smile. “You look cute.” Sebastian said wrapping an arm around my waist . “I'm pissed is what I am.” I muttered crossing my arms and huffing out a breath. “It makes you even cuter.” Sebastian drawled and pulled his shirt off. “You've seen one of us naked, why not let it be me this time?” Sebastian asked undoing his jeans. “Are you consenting to me stripping you?” I asked and he nodded. I slid my fingers over the waistband of his jeans, slowly tugging the zipper downward. I slid his jeans down and was quickly pressed against the body before me. “Honey, tomorrow. Need sleep, then I've got to bs my Lit homework.” “I'll do it for you.” Sebastian muttered and kissed my bare shoulder. “At least kiss me.” Sebastian asked as he kissed up to my cheek. “Please?” I nodded, let my lips linger over his and dove into the kiss letting everything melt away. Sebastian broke the kiss a moment later panting to catch his breath. “Tired, Mon amour?” I whispered guiding Sebastian to his bed. I collapsed on top of him and felt hands dig into hips. “Oh God, Sebastian.” I moaned nuzzling his neck. “'Morrow, baby girl.” Sebastian whispered rubbing my back. I slipped into a deep sleep soon after.

 

An arm fell off me around me and I stirred. “Bassy?” I whispered rolling to search the empty bed. “Sebastian?” I asked and slid off the bed. “Madam?” My heart raced as I spun on my heels to be face to face with one of the twins. “It is me, Crys.” Sebastian said dropping his head to my shoulder. “I couldn't sleep.” He whispered as I held him. “Nightmare?” I questioned, walking backward to the bed; he nodded as I rubbed his back. “Wanna talk about it?” Sebastian shook his head and gripped my arm tight. “Is it about Justin?” A nod and I waited patiently. “I honestly thought he was you.” I muttered and felt a hand over mine. “I should have been there .” He apologized and sat up pulling me on his lap. “Sweetheart, can we talk about us?” Seb asked as I nodded yawning. “What about exactly. And no, I don't want to apologize to Justin.” I stated simply.

We heard a knock on the bedroom door and I put my hand over Seb's mouth so the other Roche couldn't hear us. “Bassy, I know you're in there and awake. I think that chick didn't a number on me.” Justin slurred and I rolled my eyes. “Leave us alone, **Justin**.” I groaned leaning my head on Sebastian's bare chest. The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud crash startling me. Sebastian held me on his lap and rubbed my back. “Not now, Justin.” Sebastian whispered sensing my anxiety. “It's 2 in the morning. I need to take care of my girlfriend.” I looked up at Sebastian a small smile on my face. “Girlfriend? I don't think so, Sebastian.” I sighed at Justin's remark. “Leave us alone or you will end up in the morgue.” I spat, lacing my fingers with Sebastian's. “Now, Justin!” I growled, tensing. Justin didn't speak or move, but in one quick moment I picked up the closest object and chucked it him. “Let's go to my place. I muttered standing up and I picked up my keys, Sebastian right behind me.

 

We got to my place, I unlocked the door and walked in with Sebastian. I locked the doors and turned on the flashlight app on my phone as we walked to my room. “Sorry, still unpacking.” I said placing my clothes in the hamper beside the closet. “'S fine, Cher. Time to sleep.” Sebastian whispered pulling me to the bed. We fell asleep instantaneously curled up with each other.

 

The sunlight drifted in through the small slits in the blinds creating streams on the floor. I rolled over and arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to the body beside me. I smiled a bit, rolled over and gently kissed Sebastian's head. “Morning, beautiful.” Sebastian spoke running his fingers through my hair. “Morning, Mr. Roche.” I replied hearing a chuckle from Sebastian. “Stick to Sebastian.” He warned teasingly. “I'll call you anything I want.” I pushed his shoulder and sat up. “It's quiet here.” He spoke and I noticed the clock behind him. “Fuck! I've got class in an hour!” I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom hearing the blankets thrown off the bed. “Can I join you?”Sebastian asked as I turned the shower on. “I don't mind.” I replied stripping out of his shirt and adjusting the temperature before stepping in.

Sebastian followed soon after wrapping an arm around my waist and humming a French lullaby. “You promised to do my lit homework.” I said looking up into the blue eyes above me. “After this shower, I'll bring it to you while you're in class.” Sebastian promised kissing the top of my head. “Then let's make this quick. I should probably get some coffee, too.” I quickly washed r and rinsed everything out of my hair. “I should cut some of this off tonight.” I said aloud. “Why?” “Feel like it.” I shrugged, leaned up and kissed Sebastian gently. “I've got to get to class. Love you Bassy.” I got out and wrapped a towel around me humming to myself.

 

Once changed into jeans and a plaid button down I left a note for Sebastian and my French Lit homework on the coffee table. I slipped my sandals on and headed to campus. The air was cool and crisp as I got lost in my thoughts over the two Roche's that I didn't hear Rae and Mark come up behind me. “Rae tells me you've slept with your adviser.” Mark joked. “Wrong Roche.” I muttered walking to the coffee shop on campus. “Une grande moka de menthe poivrée, s'il vous plaît ” I spoke in perfect French. “Uh, Crys?” Rae began as I paid the barista. “Oui, Rae?” I asked taking my change and the coffee. “You suck at French and you just ordered a large peppermint mocha without screwing up the language.” Rae replied. “Sebastian has been helpful.” I smirked walking towards class. “Speaking of, why did you say 'wrong Roche?' earlier?” “There's two of them. Identical twins, Justin and Sebastian. I slept with the wrong Roche.” Mark cracked up laughing and Rae shot him a look. “I hate twins, I really do.” I muttered as I took a sip of the mocha. “Where is Sebastian, anyway?” Mark asked. “He bolted from our meeting.” “That was Justin. He got pissy cause Sebastian explained everything to me and him and I got drunk at his place.” “Tell me more after class.” Rae spoke as we all walked in, Rae and I took our seats and we waited for the rest of the class to pile in.

After class, Rae, Mark and I sat in the courtyard and I explained what happened. “So when Justin walked in, I was sitting on Sebastian's coffee table laughing and joking about marrying him. Seb wanted to call Mark and he wanted me to call you, Rae.” I spoke tossing my keys up in the air and catching them. “He's probably on campus now, but we had a run in with Justin while heading to bed. I broke his jaw and he kept bugging Sebastian when we were asleep. We left and went to my place.” “So it was his brother you slept with.” Rae said slowly and I nodded. “Sebastian is very different. Submissive, loving and a perfect teacher.” Rae smirked at that. “You're dom is showing, Moose.” Rae said and I laughed, “Hey it's not all about sex with this Roche. It's more building a relationship.” “He's demisexual and demiromantic.” Mark interjected looking up from his book. He took his glasses off and slid them into his shirt pocket. “Come again?” I asked looking at Mark. “It's exactly as you said. He'd like to build a relationship with someone before diving into sex. And no, he isn't a virgin.” Mark added. “I've got another class to teach in the language here. I'll talk to you ladies later.” Mark got up and placed a chaste kiss on Rae's lips. “See ya, Mark.” Rae smirked and I stood. “I should head to Seb's office, wanna come with me?” I asked shoving my keys in my pocket and Rae nodded.

 

At Sebastian's office, I pushed open the door without warning and blinked. “Alright, which Roche are you?” I questioned. “It's me, Crys.” Sebastian spoke lowering his glasses. “You must be Rae.” He smiled and rose from behind the desk. “You're right, Crys, he's got submissive written all over him.” Sebastian glared at me and I shrugged. “She knows, mon cher?” Sebastian asked walking out from behind his desk and walked over to me smiling wickedly. “Nope, but you may want to talk to Mark, sir.” I kept the distance between us and Rae rolled her eyes. “Is this what it's like with Mark and I?” I nodded and gently kissed Sebastian. “So we'll meet up with Mark later for dinner. You can let him know, right, Rae?” “We've got to change the locks at my place.” Sebastian spoke grabbing his keys off the desk. “I'll run by my place to change, then I'll call Mark. Love ya, Crys.” “Love ya,too, Rae.” Rae left laughing and I turned to face Sebastian. “What did Mark say?” Seb asked as we left his office and headed to his place.

 

“Uh,” I spoke after a minute trying to think of how to phrase it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around my waist. “He told me about your sexuality.” I spoke and he nodded. “And?” “And what, I'm fine with whoever you truly are, Sebastian.” He smiled and unlocked the front door, looking inside and pulling me in. “You sure you're not Justin, you're pretty dominating right now.” “Mmm, _pretty_ sure I know who I am, my love.” I nodded and wandered into the kitchen, looking for the whiskey. “You don't need to drink before dinner. Help me switch the locks while Justin's out.” Sebastian urged as he worked on the front door. He handed me a key to the house and I slipped it in my pocket. We finished changing the locks within the hour as my phone buzzed on the counter. _'Dinner in 30 minutes, Mark's place.' “_ Guess we're going to Mark's for dinner. It's also black tie, which is pretty fucked up since it's the four of us.” “Well, did you pack a little black dress?” Sebastian asked walking back to his room to sort through suits. “The white one with the gray dress shirt.” I offered. “As long as that dress of yours is short.” Sebastian teased changing into the suit I mentioned. “We'll swing by your place to change, Crys.” Sebastian smiled and groaned looking through ties. “White or maybe a solid black one.” I wrapped my arms around his waist as he dug through the drawer. Sebastian picked up a black tie and looped it around his neck, tying it perfectly. “Oh, this gives me so many ideas, sir.” I smirked as I walked out of his room and grabbing my keys next to Sebastian. “Bassy come on! I've got a cocktail dress with my name written on it.”

 

I heard his footsteps behind me as he tossed me over his shoulder. “Mmm, nice view.” I smirked as Sebastian laughed setting me down. I quickly unlocked the door and made my way to the back the bedroom. I took down the black dress and felt arms tug at my shirt. “Eager, aren't you?” I spoke and set the dress down. Once out of my clothes I slipped the dress on adjusting it ever so slightly. I've got to do something with my mop, if you go in my closet there's a pair of stilettos that match this dress. I grabbed the curling iron and plugged it in as it heated up. “These are stripper heels.” Sebastian said bringing them to me in the bathroom. I looked at him picking up the wand. “It's 7 inches. It's my lifetime rule.” I smirked and went back to curling my hair. Sebastian stood baffled the heels already on the floor. “Rule for what?” “Life.” I replied and gently ran my fingers through my hair. “Perfect.” I pulled the heels on and towered a mere inch over him. “Okay being 6 feet ain't all that great I muttered and kicked the stilettos off, opting for simple ballet flats. “Better.”

Sebastian smiled, we walked out and called for an Uber to Mark's. Once the car arrived, Sebastian opened the door for me, got in himself and told the driver the address. I laid my head on Sebastian's shoulder during the ride there.

 

The house came into view and my eyes widened as Sebastian kissed the top of my head. He paid the driver, we got out and walked up the rest of the driveway to the front door which swung open to reveal a lit corridor. “Uh” I looked at Sebastian and Rae stepped out. “Woah, you two _did_ get Mark's text.” Rae spoke stunned. “Can your dress be any shorter, Crys?” She asked and I reddened. “It was the first dress I snagged, at least I didn't wear my heels. I'd tower over everyone.” Rae grinned and we followed her to the living room where Mark sat sipping whiskey on the couch and a plethora of alcohol sat on the table. I tuned to Sebastian.

“And you told me I couldn't drink before coming over.” I pouted, poured myself a shot and sat beside Mark, knocking back the shot. He chuckled and continued to fill my glass. “Don't get her too drunk Mark, I do have something planned for later on.” “Oh, you do?” I hiccuped and laughed. Sebastian came over and plucked the glass from my hand. “If you guys do anything there's a room on the opposite side of the house.” Mark suggested and Rae groaned. “At least keep it down.” “I came for food, not sex.” I replied semi sober. “It's just take out.” Mark ushered to the kitchen where boxes of Chinese food sat.

“YESSSS! Tell me there's orange chicken.” I squealed climbing over the couch and ran into the kitchen to grab the box decorated with a Moose and flowers.

“Thank you Rae for remembering.” I kissed her cheek, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, opened the box and sat on the floor as I ate the orange chicken. Sebastian grinned, sat with me taking a piece of chicken when I was busy talking to Mark. “I saw that, Bassy!” I bit his finger that had the orange chicken on it and Seb laughed. “Not here.” He spoke snatching my wrist. I finished the orange chicken and laid back staring up at ceiling letting the whiskey take it's effect. “Crys?” Sebastian asked looking down at me. “Oui, mon chère” “Let's head back to my place.” “I'm comfortable. 'Sides, the Pellegrino's left.” I slurred looking to wear Mark once sat. “Up you go, little one.” Seb whispered as he picked me up and carefully carried me out, calling a taxi in the process.

 

We got home an hour later, Sebastian had kept me in his arms as he laid me on his bed. “Cherie?” I rolled over and smiled up at Sebastian. “Hi, handsome.” I yawned and motioned for Sebastian to come lay with me. “I need a shower, little one.” I crossed my arms and jutted my lower lip out. “I'll fill the bath.” Sebastian walked into the bathroom drawing the bath.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge. I followed Sebastian in and flipped the light off. “I can't see, Crys.” “Your phone has a flashlight app.” I grabbed his phone off the vanity, unlocked the phone and opened the flashlight app, handing the phone to Sebastian. I stripped out of my clothes, slipped into the bath; relaxing as the water hit the side of the tub and a little bit splashed out. Seb poured in a bottle of what I thought was bubble bath and I was correct as the opaque bubbles settled around me. “Perfect. Will you be alright if I shower?” Sebastian asked as he pulled his shirt off and chuckled turning on the shower. He slipped out of his slacks and boxers humming as I let my eyes slip shut.

I was wrapped in a fluffy towel and lifted by two strong arms. “Bassy?” I muttered into his chest smelling the familiar scent of cinnamon and fire. “Shhh. I've got a shirt and a pair sweatpants for ya.” Sebastian set me on the bed and pulled the towel off me. “Cold.” I raised my arms to pull Sebastian close, but instead had warm cotton pulled over my head. “Soft.” I collapsed back and felt something heavy on top of me.

 

It was the second week in November when I received a call at the end of class. I answered my phone as everyone left and kept an eye on Mark and Rae. “Moose! Where the hell are you? My wedding is next week and you aren't here.” Pie ranted and I put her on speaker. “Je m’excuse, mon amour.” I noticed Rae straddle Mark's lap. “Can you two take it to your place, Mark? Important phone call.” “Oh shush, Crys, you and Seb were eye fucking a few weeks back at our place.” Mark responded and I shot him a look.” “You have me on speaker, don't ya, Moose?” Paige asked and I nodded. “Yep, class just ended.” I grabbed my phone, walked out and headed to Sebastian's office. “I'm on campus headed to Sebastian's office.” I replied to the huff from Paige.

 

I pushed open the office door to emptiness and situated myself in the leather chair behind the desk. “Who's Sebastian?” “My adviser/neighbor/boyfriend.” “ _BOYFRIEND?!”_ Paige yelled and I groaned. “Yes, we started dating a few week ago. Actually, I think it was Halloween.” “What was Halloween?”  Came the accented voice from the door and I grinned. “MOOSE, QUIT ZONING OUT!!” I laughed and Sebastian took my phone. “No one talks to my beautiful girl like that.” Sebastian chastised glaring at my phone. “Wait, you're in New York, aren't you?” Paige asked and I laughed. “Paris, France, Paige.” I handed the phone over to Sebastian. “Mon cherie, you and I have reservations tonight.” “Woah, woah, woah. I haven't talked to Moose in forever!” “I'm sorry, Pie.” I apologized and hopped off Sebastian's desk. “I'll find a way to make the wedding.” Sebastian smiled as he formulated his own plan. “I'll call you very soon, gotta change and head out.” “Skype date tomorrow then, my moose.” Paige sighed. “How does all afternoon sound?” I asked watching Sebastian walk around and pick up a few papers. “I love you Paige. Have Tahmoh text me.” I hung up and stretched looking at Sebastian. “Do we _really_ have reservations?” Sebastian nodded. “I have a gown for you back at my place.” Sebastian took my handed as I pocketed my phone following him out. “Think you'll be up to real French cuisine?” I nodded and as he laced our fingers together, I smiled at the small gesture.

 

We walked inside and Sebastian left a trail of clothes leading to his room. I shook my head laughing and followed him in, picking up the trail as I went. You _do_ know _I_ end up picking as this up, right?” I asked as I tossed the clothes in the wicker laundry basket. I stripped from my own clothes, tossed them in the basket and walked to the bathroom, turning the shower on once I got in.

 

After showering I wiped the mirror with my hand to see Sebastian dressed and ready. “Taking time to bask in the warmth?” He asked after I settled. “Yeah, where's the gown?” “On the bed. Hope you don't mind backless dresses.” Sebastian replied walking back into the room, I followed him and saw the dress smiling. “So how am I supposed to keep this dress up?” I asked motioning to my chest as Sebastian laughed. “Under the dress is a bra that hooks around the waist, I had a lot of help.” I smirked and changed into the dress smiling at how the material clung to my body. “I should tear this off of your body and leave the dean.” “Did you say the dean of the school is who we're meeting?” I questioned glancing over my shoulder. “I'll do most of the talking, mon cher.” Sebastian stepped behind me to place his hands on my hips. I shivered slightly as he rubbed calming circles there. “C'mon, we'll be late.” Sebastian tugged me out the door. I held my stilettos in one hand while leaning against him. “I'll find a way to get you to your best friend's wedding.” That was what started the long conversation. “I can't physically be there.” I said as the taxi pulled up and we got in. “Well, ever heard of red eyes?” “I'll be so damn tired I won't make class with Mark.” “How about virtually?” “You mean via Skype?” Sebastian nodded and we got out.

 

“Sebastian kept a hand on my hip as we escorted to the table which sat an older gentleman and a beautiful young woman. The dean stood up and greeted Sebastian. “Bonjour, Sébastian. Nouvelle petite amie?” I smiled politely and the dean's wife chastised him. “Now is not the time for personal questions, Richard. Bonjour, I'm Amelia, Richard's wife.” She smiled and Sebastian kissed Amelia's cheek. “Oui, je suis à elle. Je comprends un peu de Français grâce à Sebastian.” The dean reddened and at back beside him wife. Sebastian and I took our seats respectively as we looked over the menu.

 

     “Champagne?” Amelia asked and Sebastian took it before I could. “No fair, Bassy, you know that's one of my favorite beverages aside from you.” I smirked and he looked at me in shock. “What, there's a drink I make back home.” I swiped the bottle from Sebastian and tossed it lightly; catching it perfectly. “Crys, this is a restaurant, not your work.” Sebastian gritted. “Amazing.” The dean spoke watching me as I sat the bottle down. “I would get a job here, but NYU pays be a stipend so there's no need. I only have another month here anyway.” I brushed it off as the waiter came over and Sebastian ordered for us.

A couple glasses of champagne later, both Sebastian and I were very open with our relationship. “Halloween, really?” “Well,” Sebastian began as I pulled his tie off. “It was when I finally mustered up the damn nerve to kiss this man.” I smiled watching Sebastian's reaction closely. “Tasted like strawberries and whiskey.” I laughed. “Your fault for leaving the bottle with me.” The dean smiled at us as I sat up to finish the last of champagne. “Will you stay here or go home after the semester is up?” Richard asked watching as I leaned back into Sebastian's arms. “Home. I'm already missing my best friend's wedding, least I could do is come home with loads of stories.” I looked up at Sebastian with sad smile. “Wish you were coming with me, Bassy. I think I can say I've fallen for you.” Sebastian smiled and leaned down to capture my lips with his. “I love you,too, Crystal.” Sebastian whispered against my lips. Once we all finished eating the dean paid for our meals and Sebastian took my hand. “I've gotta get my beautiful girl back to her place.” “But, Bassy! You promised to stay with me in case it happens again.” Sebastian wrapped an arm around me smiling. “What she said.” We walked out and Sebastian steadied me. “You won't remember this, but I really love you more than life itself, Sebastian. Please tell me I'm not dreaming.” “You're not, I love you so so much.” Sebastian helped me in the taxi and we went back to his place.

 

He carried me to his room and gently pulled off the dress. He slipped one of his shirts on me, changed into sweats and crawled into bed with me. Silence settled in moments later. A loud bang at the front door had us both out of bed hurrying to the door.

I pulled on a pair of sweatpants, chased after Sebastian. He pulled the curtain aside and sighed letting it fall back in place. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” I sighed and walked into the kitchen looking at the pale green light emanating from the stove clock. “3:20 in the morning, can it be _any_ earlier?” I asked shaking my head. Arms enveloped my waist bring me flush against another body. “Seb, now's not the time for sex.” I muttered as he stayed silent. “I have class tomorrow, care to join me in re-slumbering?” He nodded and kissed my shoulder.

Once back in our room I relaxed against the bed as the lightest feather-like touches grazed my cheek. “Love you, too, Bassy.” I muttered falling asleep.

 

When morning came, Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I threw back the covers and shuffled into the bathroom noticing a note.

 

_Hello, darling, I hope this note finds you well. Join me in my office this afternoon for lunch so we can talk. -Sebastian_

 

I shrugged and went through my daily routine; shower, brush my teeth then get dressed for the day. I didn't follow through with brushing my teeth until after having my teeth. I stood in kitchen sipping the rest of Chai tea and smiled at the sun rays as the peeked through the curtains. Once finished with my tea I quickly brushed my teeth and braided my hair to keep it up off my neck. I remembered Sebastian mentioned something about scarves in his closet and I reached up to grab one, as my fingers grazed a soft and warm one. I pulled it down carefully and tied around my neck. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my keys, stepped out of Sebastian's house and walked the mile or so to the college.

 

On campus a warm cup was thrust into my hands. “I just had tea, but thanks, Rae. I'll need this cup of coffee.” I sipped it with a smile. “Or cocoa that works,too.” I corrected and looked at the redhead beside me. “Something wrong?” Rae asked noticing how quickly I went quiet. “Sebastian wasn't home when I woke up. I mean, it's normal when he works, but usually he doesn't leave a note saying “let's talk.” It's usually something inspirational.” I shrugged and pulled the door open to our classroom. Mark lowered his glasses as we stepped inside. “Ladies, I canceled class today, did you not get the email?” Mark asked as he rose from behind the desk. “Where's Sebastian?” Mark questioned. “His office, wanna come with?” “I've got to plan tomorrow's lesson, but that can wait.”

I led the way to Sebastian's office and saw the door open.

I stepped inside seeing papers thrown on the floor and I let out a shaky breath. “Sebastian would never leave his office like this.” I spoke to no one in particular, my fingers grazed his desk as I sighed. Justin appeared in doorway looking smug. “Fuck off, Justin, I don't need your bullshit.” I spat picking up the papers on the floor. Mark blocked Justin's way in and Rae sat beside me as I stacked the papers neatly. “He loves you.” Justin spoke as I looked up. “Say what now?” “You didn't notice, Bass changing?” Justin asked as I stood to my full height, placed the papers on Sebastian desk and looked at the other Roche. “The scarf adorning your shoulders and neck is $300.” “Your point?” I rolled my eyes and my gaze met Justin's. “You haven't see him becoming more dominant?” “You mean, sexually?” Justin rolled his eyes. “I know you two haven't **so** guess again.” Justin challenged, Rae stepped up beside me and shook her head. “She's only asking about your brother. Tell her or leave and drop the tough guy attitude, it's unbecoming.” Rae spat turning to me. “I haven't seen him since those two changed the locks on the house.” Justin scoffed and I pushed pat him as I stormed home.

 

I stood in front of my studio and finally broke down. I couldn't take Justin's bullshit, Sebastian being gone, missing my best friend's wedding and Sebastian missing. “Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in this neighborhood?” A voice came and I kept my gaze at his feet. “Come on now, darlin', tell me what's wrong.” “My boyfriend.” I took a shaky breath and continued. “I was suppose to meet him in his office, but he wasn't there.” “Can you describe him?” I chuckled. “His name is Sebastian, blond hair, blue eyes and dresses to the nines.” I slowly lifted my gaze to the man before me, he had brunette hair and green eyes. Other than that he looked like Sebastian. “You look like Bassy, minus the hair and eyes.” “Crys.” I felt my blood run as I stood up and took off running as I called Mark in the process. “Mark, meet me at Rae's immediately!”

 

I paced in Rae's living room as Mark walked in. “Okay what's the emergency?” I caught my breath and stopped. “A brunette man who looks like Sebastian approached me outside my studio.” “And you didn't ask his name?” “Yes, Mark, I ask a random guy for his name.” I sat beside Rae as there was a knock at the door. Mark sighed, “I'll deal with it.” He shook his head, got up and opened the door. He stepped out standing face to face with the brunette. “Look, my friend is-” “Mark, drop the act. It's me, Sebastian.” “What's with the dyed hair and contacts?” “Dyed my hair this morning. Am I _that_ unrecognizable?” Sebastian asked. “The fact that Crys _ran_ here wasn't enough?” Sebastian nodded. “Can I see her at least? To explain the hair.” Mark opened the door, seeing Rae and I watching a movie. “Tell me again why we agreed to this movie?” I asked squinting at the screen which had a young boy walking through the street with blood on his feet.

 _Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time; And all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard_ _no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing._

I looked up hearing the perfect unison of the voice from the tv and the brunette reciting the monologue from Macbeth. “Bassy?” “Bonjour, cherie.” He smiled and walked towards me. “Oh Christ, Mark, where did you dig up this relic?” Sebastian questioned noticing the movie. “I like this movie.” I spoke. “One drunken, French father is enough to--” I laughed and trained my eyes back to the TV. “Enough to what?” I stayed quiet. “Phantom Halo is a good movie, whether it's because the boys try so hard to help their father or because Warren still loves his boys.” I shrugged. “He may be a drunk and gambler, but he **really** did love his boys.” I looked up at Sebastian. “I was told by the casting director 'Sebastian, this father is abusive, cruel and a drunkard.' I ran with it.” “And the smoking scene?” “Had to bring myself back to reality. They were only Pall Malls.” Sebastian added and sat beside me. I nodded as I fixed my eyes on the screen, the images of Warren seared into my brain.

 

Sebastian unlocked the door and walked inside, I followed him in, yawning. “Tired?” “Very.” I responded as I shuffled to the bedroom. I pulled off my jeans and slipped into bed. “Crys?” “Oui?” I muttered into the pillow. “We need to talk, now.” “'Morrow, tired, class.” I muttered drifting into sleep. “Chéri, s’il vous plaî ?” I rolled over and faced Sebastian. “I'm exhausted, Sebastian, Ce qui pourrait être important?” I slipped into French and slowly opened my eyes. “We need to talk about you heading home.” I sat up and sighed. “I have a bar to run.” I leaned my forehead against his shoulder trying to stay awake. “How about I run it with you?” I nodded.  “Can I _please_ sleep it's late.” “It's 8:49, hun.” “I've been up since 6.” I yawned again and dragged Sebastian down with me. “Je t'adore, Crys.” “I'm adorable?” Sebastian laughed. “I adore you, darling.” I nodded.

 

When morning came, Sebastian had brought breakfast from the local diner. “Bien matin, la petite amie.” I sat up carefully and smiled. “Can we _please_ drop the French, I can't process all of it this early.” I whined as Sebastian chuckled. “Thought you would enjoy some breakfast before class.” My eyes went wide as I sat upright. Sebastian walked into the closet returning with a green gown and a suit. “I need to call Paige.” “It's four in the morning over there, six hour time difference. It means if she's getting married at-” “Six pm EST.” “Then that's midnight Central European Time.” I looked down at the covers thinking. “We've got six hours until she wakes up and fourteen hours until “I do.” I still have time to go to class, have lunch with Mark and Rae, come back here to nap before heading to your office for the wedding. I think Rich is doing the live video for us. So if we have everything set up by eleven, we'll be good.” “You've got a busy day, drop by after lunch; I know you'll enjoy a pick me up.” I studied Sebastian a moment before swinging my legs over the bed and stood up.

  


I padded into the bathroom as I pulled a towel from the closet and made my way to the shower. I pulled open the door and adjusted the temperature before stripping my clothes off. I stepped into the warmth. “Mon amour?” Came Sebastian's voice over the water. “In the shower!” “Tahmoh is on the phone.” I sighed. “Put it on speaker and set it on the counter for me?” Sebastian did as such. “Yes, Tahmoh?” “Paige is missing.” I turned off the faucet and stepped out to grab my phone. “It's 4 in the morning where could she be?” I asked taking the phone off speaker. “That's why I called you.” “Check her apartment above the bar, the key is taped to the ledge above the door.” I hung up and dried off. “Bassy! Can you leave my clothes out?” “Course, honey.” I wrapped the towel around me and made my way into the bedroom. I spotted blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt; I changed into them sighing. “BASSY!” I yelled trying to tug on the hem of the shirt as the top dragged lower. Sebastian walked back in grinning. “I love it.” “Since when do I _ever_ show this much of my midriff or my cleavage?!” Sebastian sized me up smirking. “It'll draw attention, maybe Mark can teach instead of sucking face with Rae.” I laughed at that and stopped tugging at the shirt, I pulled Sebastian over by the belt loops and slowly kissed him.

 

I fiddled with my jacket while waiting for Rae. Within a few minutes I heard a long whistle. “My, my my, Mrs. Roche.” My eyes snapped up to see Mark grinning at me. “We're not married, Mark.” I replied trying not to follow his gaze. “This is not your usual attire, did you raid Rae's closet?” I scoffed. “No, it's mine.” I pulled the hem down as Mark laughed. “Relax, you look beautiful.” Mark unlocked the classroom door and we walked inside. “Rae's running to grab us coffee, should be here soon.” I nodded and zipped up my jacket, avoiding Mark's gaze. The door swung open and I turned my head to see my red headed best friend carrying a coffee carrier with drinks in them. “Rae, let me help you.” I sprung up from my desk and grabbed the carrier and she smiled. “Thanks, Crys. Figured you would need something stronger than cocoa today, seeing as you're going to a wedding at midnight.” I sipped on the coffee letting my eyes flutter closed. “Perfect.” “What are you hiding under your jacket?” Rae asked and my eyes snapped open. “Just my shirt, I'm freezing.” I spun on my heels as Rae grabbed my shoulder. “Unzip, sis.” I groaned. “Rae” I whined. “Now!” She ordered and I unzipped the jacket, my face coloring in the process. “Woah!” I quickly covered up and went back to my desk as the rest of our class piled in. Mark was only semi off topic when he looked over to Rae and I. Her questions were centered around why I was half naked and how I was surviving.

 

“C'mon Moose, when do you ever dress like this?” Rae asked and I sighed. “It was Bassy's idea.” I muttered walking with Rae to the cafeteria. “So what sounds good, Moosey?” I sighed. “A shot of Jack and a burger.” “Okay mountain Dew and a burger it is.” Rae drawled and I grabbed us a table by the window. Moments later, Rae returned with our food and drinks. “Finally!” I grabbed my burger and took a bite, relaxing against the booth. “You and your burgers.” Rae laughed. “Better than a salad.” Rae shot me a look and I laughed. “This day is already flying. Wanna come to Seb's office with me?” I asked finishing my burger. “Gotta meet up with Mark. Someone's gotta keep him from overworking himself.” “And that's code for don't call you?” I said downing some Mountain Dew. She nodded smiling. “Thank you for lunch, Rae. I'll talk to you and Mark tomorrow.” I grabbed the bottle of Mountain Dew off the table and left.

I followed the sidewalk to Sebastian's office. “Sebastian, amour?” I opened the office door and stepped inside.

“Finishing the setup for tonight, l'ange.” I sat atop his desk watching him emerge from behind a door. “It's where I hung our clothes.” Sebastian spoke walking over to me. I nodded and watched as he stepped between my legs, his hands at my waist. “Enjoy your lunch?” “Do burgers count as lunch?” I laughed. “Mmm, they do, angel.” Sebastian's lips grazed mine and he chuckled. “You two ate on campus, didn't you?” “Mhm.” One quick movement and Sebastian had pushed me against his desk. “Ow, stapler! We can't have sex in here unless the desk is cleared.” I laughed and Sebastian nipped at my waist. “Bassy!” I whined and tangled my fingers in his hair. “You know I _still_ need to sleep before the reception!” I argued trying to pull Sebastian up. “Just fifteen minutes?” Sebastian pushed. “It takes you about thirty.” I teased and sat up. “Give me a few hours back at your place then we'll roll around.” I joked and Sebastian held his hand out for me to take. “Sleep well, my love.” Sebastian kissed my cheek and I left smiling.

 

I unlocked the front door and shut it behind me. I tossed my key on the counter, padded into the bedroom, pulled the covers back and slid into bed. Within minutes I was asleep, my mind playing a movie to keep me asleep.

 

My phone buzzed on the nightstand and I grabbed it unlocking the call. “Hello?” “Wedding is in an hour, beautiful.” “Hello to you,too.” “I've got the champagne.” “I'll be over in a minute.” I smiled looking up at the clock at the foot of the bed. “Make it five.” I hummed. “Alright, cherie, see you soon.” I hung up and dragged myself out of bed. I walked into our kitchen to swipe the bottle of wine, I stepped out into the backyard to collect my thoughts for a few minutes. The roses, in the moonlight, looked just as perfect as if frozen in time. I opened the back gate and left heading to Sebastian's office.

 

“Bonjour, my lover.” I spoke stepping inside his office. “I have your gown.” I smiled and shut his office door. “Well, my love hand me the gown so I can strip.” Sebastian stepped out and I let out a whistle. “Mmm, can you keep the suit jacket off?” I asked. “Of course, sweetie.” I pulled off my shirt and grabbed the dress from Sebastian's hand. I pulled the dress over my head and slid off my jeans. “Better.” Sebastian smiled and set the laptop on the folding table as he sat on top of his desk. “You sure?” Sebastian nodded and helped me up as we opened up Skype and called in. “Moose!!!” “Hey, Paige. Wow, that is not your wedding dress.” I joked yawning a bit. “Nope, just had Daneel hang it up. How's everything on your end?” “Crystal clear. Hope you don't mind that I brought Sebastian. We're in his office and thought why not.” “It's wonderful, Moose.” Sebastian leaned in a bit smiling. “You're right, amour, your best friend is gorgeous.” “Is that Sebastian?! Holy fuck, Moose, he's hot!” I laughed and Sebastian chuckled. “Thank you, Paige” “Can I see you in the dress yet, baby girl?” I flirted and winked. “I'll change, but Sebastian there can never see me naked, Moose.” I covered his eyes and Paige threw a towel at the camera. “Aw, but I like seeing Pie butt!” I complained and laughed. She removed the towel and I grinned wide. “Gorgeous, mon cherie!” I beamed. Sebastian smiled. “Stunning.” “So Rich is going to be coming in after he gets dressed, then we'll get you to the ceremony, Moose.”

As if on cue the brunet man walked in and picked up the laptop. “Hiya, Moosey! How's Paris treating you?” I smiled warmly and adjusted the screen so Rich could see Sebastian. “Of course you fell in love with someone! Congrats, Moose.” Sebastian chuckled. “She's a joy, Rich.” “You better treat our Moose right or you get to deal with me.” Sebastian laughed and I rolled my eyes. “You'd prank him and run while munching on candy.” Rich waggled his eyebrow and set the camera at the front of an alter. “Wow, front row seats.” I leaned back against Sebastian as we watched the processional. I smiled seeing familiar friends and they waved wanting to catch up when I returned. I felt Sebastian wrap arms around me, stretching his legs out to relax. People rose as the wedding march played and my eyes filled with tears watching my beautiful best friend walk down the aisle. I leaned forward smiling. “Hi sweetheart.” I spoke and Paige smiled taking her place next to her soon to be husband. Tahmoh and Paige said their own vows, kissing at the end and leaving as one soul. “Do you wanna stick around for the reception, Moose?” Rich asked. “Not really. It's late and I'd like to fall asleep, tell the Pinkett's we'll call in a few days.” And with that the video chat ended.

“C'mon, let's you to bed, Crys.” “Mmhmm.” Sebastian left me in the gown as he went to grab us some comfier clothes to wear. I fell face first into the bed and slipped into a deep sleep. Sebastian chuckled when he found me and helped me into bed not bothering to change either. I awoke around dawn ad rubbed my eyes. “Bassy, you awake?” Silence. I laid back down beside Sebastian trying to figure out the nagging feeling. Our bedroom door creaked open a bit. “Bass, door.” I muttered curling into his back. A quiet shushing noise came over the room and I looked over to Sebastian who was sound asleep. “Tu n'aurais jamais changé les serrures, frčre.” I froze recognizing the tone. “Seb, he’s back.” I whispered and Sebastian awoke sliding his hand under the pillow. A quick click and Sebastian lept up a blade glistening in the dark. “How?” Was all I could say before Sebastian pushed me behind him. “Call them, get to Mark’s.” He whispered and I listened grabbing the packed bag by the door.

 

I stood in front of Mark’s house praying he’d know what to do. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door; it clicked open and Mark stood yawning while rubbing his head. “This better be good.” “Might wanna change the attitude, Mr. Pellegrino.” I scowled up at him and he opened his eyes to see me. “Crys, Jesus Christ! It’s 3 in the morning.” I nodded and slipped inside clutching the bag tight.  “What’s wrong?” “Justin broke in. I thought it was just Bassy, but.” I trailed off a bit and sat on the couch. “Let me get Rae up, she can deal with you more than I could.” Mark walked into his bedroom and Rae walked out soon after; hair still splayed across her pale face. “Mark said the other Roche is back?” I nodded hugging the bag in my arms. Having anxiety sucked and Sebastian’s number one rule rung out true. “Don’t call me, you’re safer with Mark. If I die, it wasn’t in vain.” I froze and opened the bag fishing out some clothes to change into. I dropped the bag on the couch,walked into the guest room, shut the door and held Sebastian’s clothes in my hands.

  


Sebastian stood over the lifeless body cracking his neck. The blood, mainly his brother’s, stained the torn dress shirt. His hair clung to his face as he walked into the bathroom to fill up the sink. He dipped the knife carefully into the sink and went back to the room. “You always thought you could win, Justin. Now to get rid of you.”

  


“Crys?” Rae spoke opening the door. I looked up, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “How did he ever get in? I helped Bassy change the locks, there’s a pin pad!” I sobbed folding in on myself. “Oh, sweetheart.” Rae consoled placing a hand on my back.

 

Sebastian called in a favor with a friend and the place was clean before he called me. I pulled my phone out and answered. “Sebastian?” “Hey, sweetheart. Wanna come back home, coast is clear.” I hung up and Rae nodded. “Go, we'll be alright.” Rae assured as I stood, hugged Rae and walked to the living room. I swiped my bag off the couch and heading back to Sebastian's.

I pushed the front door open, dropped the bag on the counter and walked back to the bedroom. “Bassy?” I called. “In the bathroom.” He stepped out and my arms went around him immediately. I stepped back taking in the blood on him. “It was Justin's.” He admitted and pulled me in for a  hug. “I'm glad you took care of it.” I whispered as Sebastian ran his hand through my hair. We went to bed after I took care of a wound on Sebastian's cheek.

 

Sebastian was out of bed before I awoke, he was in the dance studio stretching. I pulled on my blue, silk robe and walked to the ballet studio in the back of the house.

 

He started from fifth position, then executed an Entrechat landing gracefully back in fifth position. He didn't even notice me leaning against the door frame until he pirouetted to the center of the room. His eyes fell upon as he strode over with an outstretched arm. I took it as he spun me close against him. “Good morning to you, too, Sebastian.” I whispered smiling up at him. “Relax.” He replies whisking me off my feet and holding me above his head. “Down, Bassy!” I squeaked as he set me in front of him. He strode over to his phone one the floor and changed the song to _I won't give up_ by Jason Mraz.

He took my hand and gracefully pulled me against him smiling. The music filled the air as Sebastian sang with the track.

  


_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

 

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

I mimicked his movements as we waltzed around the room. I caught his reflection in the mirror noticing the tears forming in his eyes. I gripped his hand to let him know it was okay. That I would be here for him.

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

By the end of the song Sebastian had broken down. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I was able to get him to sit on the wooden floor. I placed a hand on his back whispering. “Je promets de ne pas partir.” “But you will!” He sobbed. We sat in silence for a few hours, our legs stretched out behind the other. “I want to take you hiking on your last day here, bring Tobi with you.” Sebastian spoke after a few more minutes.

Saturday came and I was awoken by the sound of shuffling footsteps in the bedroom. “C'mon, princess.” Sebastian whispered, pulling back the covers. I groaned and pulled them up over my head. “You promised we'd go on a hike today.” He pouted and I gave in. “Go get Tobi's leash and I'll meet you in the living room.” “Deal.” Sebastian kissed my cheek and walked out whistling for Tobi.

I hauled myself out of bed and took a quick shower.

I toweled off my hair and pulled it up with a ribbon. I changed into a sports bra, black tank top and gray sweatpants. I pulled on my tennis shoes, tied them and grabbed my phone. I checked the message on my screen smiling. A text from Rae saying 'Guess you're going to be an aunt' with Mark holding up the pregnancy test. “Hey Bass!” I yelled and he turned to face me after clipping Tobi's leash to his collar. “The Pellegrino's are expecting.” I smiled and Sebastian laughed. “Mark handling a child. _This_ I've got to see.” I showed him the picture and he grinned. “Guess we're next.” Sebastian joked. “Not for a while, Sug.” I took Tobi's leash and we headed to the park.

Five miles into our walk we stopped to take in the scenery. I unclipped Tobi's leash and watched the little pup roll around in the grass. Sebastian wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against his side. “I'm going to miss, Paris.” I looked up at Sebastian, who watched Tobi curl up in the sun. “Bass, did your hear me?” He nodded and whistled for Tobi, who happened to trot right up to him happily.

On our way back home, Sebastian grabbed us take out from one of the shops he frequented when he would work on campus.

Silence remained between us. Nether of us wanted to speak about tomorrow's flight. I checked the clock in the kitchen. “I should head to bed, Sebastian. It's midnight and my flight leaves in seven hours.” I started toward the bedroom and was held back by an arm that desperately pulled me close. I closed my eyes, wishing this night would never end. We fell asleep sitting up, the pain would hit us in the morning, but we were too afraid to move.

When the alarm on my phone went off. Hands flew to my hips as if to keep me there forever. “Bass.” I whispered feeling the pain shoot up my spine. “Shower.” We stood and he sighed. “I don't want you to leave, Cheri.” He protested and I waved him off. “I need to head home and take care of myself and the bar. It'll be a few short months, Bassy. I promise.” I leaned up on my toes and kissed his forehead a small sigh escaping his lips.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

I had already been back in the states for two months and still no call from Sebastian. I sighed and slid my phone into my pocket. I grabbed my keys and drove to Balthazar's Grace, the bar I owned. I had to do an inventory for the night and go shopping for what I needed to wear tonight.

 

Once I parked behind the building, I got out and went inside, flipped on the light and did an inventory of what I needed to by. I chewed on the end of my pen sighing. “So another 4 bottles of Jack, 5 bottles of skyy vodka, another 2 bottles of vermouth and gin, and some fireball.” I said aloud and called Paige to see if she could swing by the store to get what I needed for the night. Once finished at the bar I locked up and left to head over to a shop where the new uniforms sat. The woman at the counter handed me the bags and I went back to my place.

 

Tobi ran to me once I opened the door and I got down to his level to rub his belly. “Bonjour, my favorite pup.” I smiled at him as I pulled out the new uniforms. “Only Paige.” I chuckled to myself and the tossed the uniforms on the counter. I still had a few hours until I had to be back at the bar.

I whistled for Tobi to follow me to my room. I collapsed on my bed with my pup beside me.

I woke up at 8 changing into comfortable clothes and grabbed my uniform off the counter. I'd never wear it, but it was worth it.

 

I got to the bar and hopped out of my car. I pulled open the back door when I was pulled straight into a hug. “MOOSE!!” Paige squealed wrapping her arms tightly around me. “Hey beautiful.” I smiled and put Paige at arms length. Her hair was twisted up, being held up by a pen, her eyes shined in the dim lighting. She grinned up at me. “You need to get the corset on!” She urged and I rolled my eyes. “Still no word on your French lover?” She asked and I dropped my arms as I shook my head. “It's been two months.” “Well, maybe this open mic night could change things.” I slipped away to change into the corset.

 

I emerged and hopped behind the bar sending out drinks one after another. I didn't notice any of the singers until a man dressed down in jeans and a white t shirt took to the stage. I fixed myself a glass of Balthazar's grace and leaned forward, against the bar to hear this singer. His eyes were focused on something, no, _someone_ in the bar when the first few notes from the song rang through the air. I froze half way through my drink and stared in disbelief.

 

**_When I look into your eyes_ **

**_It's like watching the night sky_ **

**_Or a beautiful sunrise_ **

 

I set my drink down and glanced over to Paige who was smiling from ear to ear. I _knew_ this song, it's the very one that broke Sebastian's heart before I left. This man was bringing back the memories of him and I. From meeting in the supermarket to him not wanting to let me go at airport. I could feel the tears streaming down my face listening to this song.

 

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_ **

**_Some even fall to the earth_ **

**_We've got a lot to learn_ **

**_God knows we're worth it_ **

**_No, I won't give up_ **

 

I gripped the bar, took a shaky breath and closed my eyes. Remembering the last day with Sebastian.

 

_We stood in ballet studio, barefoot, almost naked and silence hung between us. I was the first to step forward, silent and graceful. Sebastian swiftly guided me across the floor, the music was low and slow, perfect for a final dance together. Neither of us spoke the entire time, tears spilling from our eyes._

 

The singer was at the final verse of the song and I downed the last of the drink in my hand.

 

**_I won't give up on us_ **

**_Even if the skies get rough_ **

**_I'm giving you all my love_ **

**_I'm still looking up_ **

When the song finished the crowd applauded and I turned my back to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes. I felt a hand touch the back of my arm and I spun to face this singer. “So, what's the best drink you have?” His accent smacked me in the face, I knew who this man was. “Sebastian.” I whispered in both surprise and longing. “Now, that is a very interesting name for a drink. He drawled and I laughed for the first time in months. “Sebastian Roche. You come behind the bar before I drag you back here.” I smirked and he did as instructed. I held him onto him crying and lying remembering his scent. His hands settled gently at the bottom of the corset and he laughed, how I missed it so much. “Can you wear this more often?” He joked and I pulled him close for a kiss. “I missed you.”

 

It was closing time, Paige was cleaning off tables as she flung the towel over shoulder. “Moose, can I head out? Tahmoh has been waiting up for me.” I waved her off and Sebastian stayed beside me cleaning up the final glasses. “Tonight was nice.” Sebastian spoke as he stacked the glasses on the shelf in front of him. I nodded and flung the towel over my shoulder. “Want to head back to my place? I've got to feed Tobi or he'll feed himself.” I laughed as I grabbed the towel Paige dropped on the bar. “Is the bar always this quiet?” He asked as I grabbed my shirt and quickly changed into it.  “It's only a Thursday, tomorrow is men's night. Which means P and I break out the angel wings and usually we rake in enough tips to have a girls weekend.” I smiled at the memories of past girls weekend. “Right, let's head home.”

 

After unlocking the door, Tobi was at Sebastian's feet. The pup laid on his back with his belly exposed and a humble Sebastian picked him up. “I think he likes me better.” I rolled my eyes laughing as I made my way to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine and food for Tobi.

 

Sebastian took the glass I finished pouring and I gave him a look. “You have more glasses, just pour another.” He joked, finding his way to the bedroom. I huffed, poured another glass of wine and joined him in the room.

 

I smiled at the scene before me. Sebastian had found one of the letters he wrote me, the wine glass on the nightstand and a smile on his face. “You kept these?” He asked and I nodded, joining him on the bed. “You're reading my favorite one.” “I wrote this in the middle of the night. It was a week into the new semester and I missed you so much.” He spoke setting the letter down. “Well, welcome home, Bassy.” One small kiss turned into another.

We sat beside each other, relaxed and happy. Time was something neither of us paid attention to. Six months away from each other took it's toll and we could both tell. “Are you staying this time?” I whispered laying my head on his shoulder. “Of course I'm staying. Hell, I'm moving back here if it's okay with you.” I smiled and met the blue eyes staring down at me. “I would love for you to move in with me, Sebastian.” He smiled and picked me up to set me on his lap. “Can we stay like this?” I asked as Sebastian pulled me close to him. “I promised I would return to you and here I am.” Sebastian whispered. I smiled and laced my fingers with his. “We should get some sleep, Sebastian. Then, we can do whatever from there.” I mentioned as I felt him relax under me. “I'll take that as a yes.” I slipped out of Sebastian's arms and laid beside him drifting peacefully to sleep.

 

I was up well before Sebastian the next morning. I stood in the kitchen watching the people walking outside. I made some coffee and knew Sebastian would wake soon. As if on cue, Sebastian walked out of my room, shirtless and hair a mess. “Sleep well?” I asked handing him a cup. “Yeah, felt different, but good.” He leaned down to brush his lips against mine. “No work today?” He asked as I sipped the coffee. “Tonight. I did inventory yesterday, so Paige will do it today.” Sebastian smirked. “Do you get to wear that corset again?” He asked and I rolled my eyes. “No, actually. _I_ don't have to wear it. It's men's night so I have to get the wings from Rae before going in.” Sebastian set the cup down and lifted me onto the counter. “Hey! My house, my rules.” I taunted looking down at him. I felt nothing, but pure love for the man in front of me. He stepped between my legs, leaned up and captured my lips with his. I never wanted to leave him ever again and that will never happen.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After many months I have finished this


End file.
